Unbidden
by WhenILookAtTheStars
Summary: Eowyn lay down, the meadow flora cushioning her head. Memories of life before her child, before Faramir, before the war, came unbidden.


**Title:** Unbidden

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Drama

**Characters:** Eowyn, Grima,Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas

**Summary:** Eowyn laydown, the meadow flora cushioning her head. Memories of life before her child, before Faramir, before the war, came unbidden.

**A/N:** This is just a one shot scene from The Two Towers when Eowyn sees Aragorn for the first time. Those who have not read the books will not recognize it.

**Disclaimer:** The dialogue during the scene between Wormtongue and Gandalf is not mine. It was taken from the chaptercalled _The King of the Golden Hall _in The Two Towers

* * *

Eowyn sat in the thick green grass, her golden hair loose from her face. It had been too long since she last visited Rohan.

The air was light and damp with spring; life abundantly flourishing on the long field. Shimmering waves of grass trembled melodically in the breeze. She looked across at her husband, Faramir, as he held their daughter high in the air upon his shoulders. She heard the little girl giggle. Eowyn felt as though she would burst with the joy that swelled in her. Never had she thought she would be so happy. Never.

She lay down, the meadow flora cushioning her head. Memories of life before her child, before Faramir, before the war, came unbidden.

* * *

Eowyn looked out from the House of Rohan where she lived with her uncle, Théoden; Lord of the Mark. However, he was not much of what a king should be now. Ever since her Uncle had decided that he was too old and frail, he had been wasting away to nothing in his golden hall listening to the cooed whisperizngs of Grima Wormtongue. Eowyn cringed at the thought of the king's trusted adviser. He reminded her of a water rat; slimy and cunning.

She suddenly saw to the east a company of men coming along the green, or at least she believed they were men. She gazed harder in their direction, trying to catch a better glimpse of the three figures upon horse back.

The first horse had a silvery sheen to it and Eowyn automatically recognized it as Shadow Fax, her uncle's horse which had been missing ever since the wizard Mithrandir departed. Her Uncle had given his consent to the wizard to take any horse he wished, so he took Shadow Fax. Théoden had blamed Gandalf of stealing the horse, even though the horse came back, but had recently gone missing again. The man on the horse, however, did not look like Gandalf. Perhaps there was some resemblance and his garments were the same but this man rode with his back straight and head high. His hair was pure white.

The second horse she could see was ridden by an elf, tall and fair with a bow and quiver strapped to his back. Behind him, hanging on for dear life, sat a dwarf. He clung to the elf in front of him with quite an unpleasant look upon his leathery, brown face.

The last horse, she could see, was proud and tall. Suddenly all that filled her vision was its rider. Black hair fell gallantly to his shoulders framing a handsome face with a stern brow and high chin. The man's appearance was intriguing, even beguiling.

Eowyn, too transfixed by the sight, stood clinging to the pillar beside her.

"That bothersome old man has come once again I see" She heard a voice beside her say.

Eowyn turned to see Wormtongue standing not far from her. She cringed, but kept her composure.

"Who is the man that rides with him" She asked, still gazing off into the distance.

Wormtongue moved up next to her and looked out"I know not" He replied"But I don't like it" He turned and walked back down to where King Théoden abided.

Eowyn sighed with relief once he had left. How could Théoden have ever consented for him to be one of his advisors?

At about midday, Eowyn was called to the great hall to sit with her aging uncle. Her mind, however, kept wandering back to those she had seen approaching Edoras.

The sun fell in golden sprays, dusting Hama the Doorward's wavy locks as he entered the hall, proclaiming there were some who wished to see Théoden.

"Who might the visitors be" Théoden asked.

"They requested to be announced as Mithrandir" Eowyn saw her uncle smirk and Wormtongue cringe"Legolas the Elf, Gimli the dwarf, and Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir of the Kings"

Eowyn felt her heart jump. It had to be the travelers she saw coming over the green that morning; a wizard, an elf, a dwarf and a man. The man had to be the King. He looked like one. Her thoughts were interrupted by a high- pitched sneer from Wormtongue.

"Heir of the Kings indeed" She heard him snicker"Your highness, you do not believe these braggarts do you? You know of what terrible tidings Mithrandir often brings with him. You will not let him enter will you"

Théoden seemed to sit in thought for a while than answered slowly"No, Master Wormtongue. I wish to hear what they have to say."

Wormtongue seemed downtrodden for a moment than held his head high and replied"Of course sire, but I implore thee to tell the wizard and his companions to discard their weapons outside the doors"

The king nodded his head in agreement and turned once again to Hama"Do as was said and let them in"

Eowyn breathed in deeply, forcing herself to maintain her royal poise.

Soon, she saw the doors open at the far end of the hall. The visitors strode in, first the Wizard and the one called Aragorn, then the elf and dwarf, looking about the grand hall. They found a tapestry that caught their attention. It was the greatest one of all, the many colors and shapes blended together to paint an image of Eorl the Young and his steed, Felarof the father of all horses, in battle.

"Behold Eorl the Young" the one called Aragorn proclaimed to his companions, his voice deep and proud"Thus he rode out of the North to the Battle of the Field of Celebrant"

They walked further down the hall, Eowyn's heart thumping louder with every step. She was sure Théoden and Wormtongue could hear it thudding in her chest. The visitors stopped in front of the dais where Wormtongue sat at the feet of the once mighty King perched in his chair. Eowyn stood in the background behind Théoden. She held her fair head high.

Now that they were closer, Eowyn could see their figures better. Gandalf stood taller and stronger than ever before, his staff at his side. One would almost not think him the same man that he was just a few months before. The elf was clad in green and brown, his golden hair fell to about mid back and his eyes were the color of the sky. The dwarf's unruly brown hair frizzed in messy curls behind his head, and he was dressed in the colors of the earth. The man, the one called Aragorn, was very handsome indeed. His attitude and demeanor dripped with the pride and strength of a royal, though his clothing was dark with the dirt of the road and long travel.

Silence echoed in the Hall for a long time. Eowyn did not know that quiet could be so loud.

"Hail, Théoden son of Théngel! I have returned. For behold! The storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed." Gandalf stated breaking the uncomfortable hush.

Théoden began to stand. Eowyn went to help him, but the old man held out his hand to stop her. His wizened hand clutched his short black ebony staff. Théodred had given him the staff. Eowyn frowned at the thought of her cousin. Tears did not come; she would not let them come.

"I greet you" He replied coldly"and maybe you look for welcome, but truth to tell your welcome is doubtful here, Master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever the oftener the worse. I will not deceive you: when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but still more at the lack of the rider; and when Eomer brought the tiding that you had gone at last to your long home, I did not mourn. But news from afar is seldom sooth. Here you come again! And with you some evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that." and with that, the king sat.

Eowyn cringed. Every word that had just come from her uncle's mouth was Wormtongue's, not Théoden's and she knew it. She had heard Wormtongue often refer to Gandalf as 'a herald of woe', never Théoden.

"You speak justly lord" Grima said, his voice as smooth as oil"It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Theodred your son was slain upon the west marches: your right hand, Second Marshal of the Mark" Eowyn shuddered.

It had been four days since the news of her cousin had been brought, and she knew Théoden still grieved, though he would not show it. The King sat silent his face betraying no emotion, though his eyes were misty with pain.

"In Eomer there is little trust." Grima continued"Few men would be left to guard your walls, if he had been allowed to rule" How dare he speak of her brother in such a way? Eomer was more brave and gallant than any other in Rohan. Eowyn felt her cheeks begin to burn with anger, but made herself calm down and regain posture"And even now" Wormtongue continued"We learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the East. Such is the hour in which this wanderer chooses to return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow? Lathspell I name you, ill news; and ill news is an ill guest they say" Wormtongue laughed lightly. Eowyn winced at the sound of it.

"You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue, and are doubtless a great support to your master" Gandalf replied in a surprisingly calm voice"Yet in two ways may a man come with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil; or he maybe such as leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid in time of need."

"This is so" Continued Wormtongue"But there is a third kind; pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion-fowl that grow fat on war. What aid have you ever brought, Stormcrow? And what aid do you bring now? It was aid from us that you sought last time that you were here. Then my lord bade you choose any horse that you would and be gone; and to the wonder of all, you took Shadowfax in your insolence. My lord was sorely grieved; yet to some is seemed that to speed you from the land the price was not too great. I guess that it is likely to turn out the same once more; you will seek aid rather than render it. Do you bring men? Go you bring horses, swords and spears? That I would call aid; that is our present need. But who are these that follow at your tail? Three ragged wanderers in grey, and yourself the most beggar like of all four"

At that Gandalf chuckled softly under his breath, seeming to disregard Wormtongue's words like sheep dung in the street"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden son of Thengel" Gandalf stated, replying to the king and not even looking at his counselor who stood rubbing his greasy hands"Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan received such three guests. Weapons they have laid at your doors that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest. Grey is their raiment, for the elves clad them and thus they have passed through the shadow of great perils to your hall."

"Then this is true, as Eomer reported, that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood" Wormtongue stated, a triumphant and mocking smirk ran across his thin pale lips"It is not to be wondered at: the webs of deceit were ever woven in Dwimordene"

The dwarf, Gimli, seemed to take offense to this and moved forward when Gandalf set his hand upon his shoulder and stayed the fuming dwarf. Gandalf than began to sing in a low hushed tone, an eerie tune, haunting and melodic.

"_In Dwimordene, in Lorien, seldom have walked the feet of men.  
Few mortal eyes have seen the like that lies there ever long and bright,  
Galadriel! Galadriel!  
Clear is the water of your well, white is the star of your white hand.  
Unmarred, unstained is leaf and land.  
In Dwimordene in Lorien. More fair than thoughts of mortal men_"

Eowyn stood, swaying light to the harmony, its notes rippling across her conscious like white blossoms down a stream. She found that she had closed her eyes, half way through the song and saw in her mind's eye a land golden as a summer sun and as light and beautiful as a newborn star in the heavens; an Elvish land. She opened her eyes when the song's echo in the hall had ended.

All stood, or sat still. Théoden sat with his head high, his face unreadable. Wormtongue shifted uncomfortably. Than something amazing happened. Gandalf shed his old tattered cloak like a butterfly sheds its cocoon. He stood, holding his staff in his hand, his blue eyes seeming to burn with an unseen fire. His garments were pure as the moon and bright as the sun.

"The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Galmod" He said, his voice cold and sharp like the blade of a sword"A witless worm you have become. Therefore be silent and keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving man to the lightning falls"

Eowyn shuddered with fear and awe at the sight before her, as the room seemed to darken and Gandalf grew brighter. The air was thick with something she could not name. Even the fire at the center of the room, which had been burning merrily, dimmed and shivered with fear of the unknown. Than the sound of Wormtongue;s voice seemed to slither through the deep silence.

It was not a welcome sound.

"Did I not counsel you, lord, to forbid his staff" Wormtongue asked"That fool, Hama, has betrayed us"

That last whisper was the stone that started the avalanche. A burst of light erupted in the room. When the illumination cleared, Eowyn could see, through the dimming glow and hush, Wormtongue's unconscious body slouched on the marble floor.

"Now Théoden son of Théngel, will you hearken to me"

* * *

"Mother!" Eowyn heard a voice call.

She sat up, her eyes open wide. It was not the voice of Gandalf in her ears now, but of her own daughter, Laurelin. Her own beautiful daughter, whose hair was rapidly changing from a soft golden to brown. Faramir had predicted that in a few years her hair would be as black as his, but she did not mind.

Faramir. She smiled. Her wonderful Faramir. How she ever could have thought of loving Aragorn was beyond her now.

She stood and saw her husband and daughter walk over to her.

"We must be getting back to the house" Her husband said transferring their daughter from his arms to hers"We will be leaving for home this afternoon"

Eowyn nodded sadly remembering.

"There now" Faramir said softly, cupping her chin in his hand"We will come back soon, I promise."

Eowyn smiled softly. Faramir grinned back and lightly pressed his lips to her before taking her hand as they walked to the house. Laurelin clung to Eowyn's neck and began to fall asleep on her shoulder.

She could not be happier.


End file.
